vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Terra Branford
Summary Terra Branford, called Tina in the Japanese version, is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI. Her unique abilities make her a key player in the war between the Gestahlian Empire and the rebel factions. Her gameplay name before the player names her is ??????, and her "name" in dialogue is Girl. Yoshinori Kitase has stated that Final Fantasy VI has no official main character, as the developers aimed to give the entire cast equal development and status without anyone standing above the rest. However, Terra features prominently in much of the game's artwork and is pivotal to its plot; she is present in the game's logo, the game's main theme is named after her, and she was chosen as the heroine to represent Final Fantasy VI in Dissidia Final Fantasy. She is often considered the game's central protagonist, which would make her the first female protagonist in the mainstream Final Fantasy series. Terra Branford was born in the Land of Espers, to an Esper father (Maduin) and a human mother (Madeline). Two years after she was born, the Gestahlian Empire raided the Land of Espers and abducted Maduin. Madeline, with her last breath, told the Emperor Gestahl to keep away from her daughter; however, it was too late. Terra grew up in the custody of the Empire, and was raised as a weapon of mass destruction. The exact details of this part of her life are unknown, but she developed a fondness for Moogles during this time, and enjoyed fluffing their fur. Eventually, the Imperial general Kefka Palazzo took a keen interest in her and put a Slave Crown on her head, forcing her to obey his orders directly. Among them was to annihilate fifty of the Empire's finest soldiers, which she did with ease. Presumably this was a test of whether the slave crown actually worked and/or her ability to do so. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least 5-A | At least 6-A '''to at least '''5-A Name: Terra Branford Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Half Esper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, wind, earth and water variety), Energy Blasts, Flight and Levitation, Petrification, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Gravity Manipulation, able to harm intangible beings with both physical and magic attacks, Poison Manipulation, BFR, Barrier Creation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding herself up and slowing/stopping opponents), Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into imps), Invisibility, Sleep Inducement Attack Potency: Large Planet level+ (Able to affect the weakened Warring Triad and God Kefka with her magic, where a Warring Triad empowered Gestahl failed miserably at bypassing the Triad's innate magic absorption power, also able to damage portions of Kefka's Tower with telekinesis) | At least Large Planet level+ | At least Continent level+ '(Espers on the level of Ifrit possess this level of power) to ' Large Planet level+ (Higher-tiered Espers like Alexander are capable of feats of this magnitude even being powerful enough to negate Kefka's innate magic absorption that he inherits from the Warring Triad on top of being [https://youtu.be/VRwxIbmIAxE?t=2m29s implied to be able to harm Kefka period]) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Mach 8,990+, should be comparable to Kefka during the battle in Thamasa by the end of the game) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Traversed thousands of kilometers in seconds with flight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ | Higher Striking Strength: Class XKJ+ when wielding the Ultima Weapon (It's a Sword that draws its power from it's Wielder's strength) | At least Class XKJ+ Durability: Large Planet level+ (Able to tank multiple telekinetic attacks from Kefka) | At least Large Planet level+ Range: Extended melee range with weapons, thousands of kilometers with magic via powerscaling (Terra's one of the most powerful Espers introduced in the game) | Upwards of thousands of kilometers Stamina: Superhuman+ Standard Equipment: Her sword, Apocalypse (her exclusive weapon) or potentially the Ultima Weapon (no canonical indication of who wields it, though she's one of 4 that can) Intelligence: Gifted fighter and mage Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attack/Techniques '-Riot Blade:' When performed, the user fires four crescent-shaped blades of energy at opponents. More or less acts as Terra’s Limit Break. '-Ultima:' Powerful destructive magic, most powerful spell in the game. '-Firaga:' A high level fire magic attack. '-Blizzara:' A mid level ice magic attack. '-Blizzard Combo:' Spin forward while striking the opponent with shard of ice, then hits twice more and knocks them away. '-Thundara:' A mid level lightning magic attack. '-Graviga:' A high level gravity magic attack. '-Arise:' A high level healing spell that revives a fallen comrade to complete health. Can also destroy undead. '-Cura:' A mid level healing spell that restores health. '-Poisona:' A healing spell that cures poison. '-Dispel:' Eliminates opponent's buffs. '-Holy:' A very powerful spell made up of pure holy energy. '-Holy Combo:' Conjure five orbs of light. If it hits, follow up by shooting five Flare balls. '-Flood:' A very powerful water spell, that summon bursts of water from under all enemies. '-Tornado:' A very powerful wind spell, that summons three tornadoes to circle her, striking opponents multiple times, before the three tornadoes converge into one. Can deflect attacks. '-Meltdown:' A high level fire and wind based magic attack spell with large AOE. '-Break:' Petrifies opponent by turning them into stone. '-Teleport:' Allows her to escape from a battle. '-Drain:' Allows her to drain her opponent's stamina to replenish her own. Other: The profile covers the canon version of Terra. *Given little canon information is given on the sort of espers Terra has at her disposal at any given time, its up to the discretion of the thread maker to specify which, if any, espers she has access to in the thread.* Key: Base | Esper Form | Summons Others: Notable Victories Former Crimson King (Samurai Deeper Kyo) HST (Holy Shonen Trinity) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Hybrids Category:Swordsmen Category:Adventurers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Elemental Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Regeneration Category:Gravity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users